1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a processor-based system, and, more particularly, to analyzing error messages in a processor-based system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Businesses may use processor-based systems to perform a multiplicity of tasks. These tasks may include, but are not limited to, developing new software, maintaining databases of information related to operations and management, and hosting a web server that may facilitate communications with customers. To handle such a wide range of tasks, businesses may employ a processor-based system in which some or all of the processors may operate in a networked environment.
Processor-based systems are, however, prone to errors that may compromise the operation of the system. For example, a software package running on a processor may request access to a memory location that may already have been allocated to another software package. Allowing the first program to access the memory location could corrupt the contents of the memory location and cause the second program to fail, so the system may deny the first program access and return a system error message. The first program may then fail, perhaps disrupting the operation of the processor and/or the network. Similarly, disconnected power cables, pulled connection wires, and malfunctioning hardware may also disrupt operation of the system.
An error that interferes with or otherwise adversely affects the operation of the system may limit the ability of the business to perform crucial tasks and may place the business at a competitive disadvantage. For example, if a customer cannot reach the business' web site, they may patronize a different business. The competitive disadvantage may increase the longer the system remains disrupted. The error may be one of a group of errors that may be amenable to similar solutions. By identifying the similar group, a system administrator or other user may be able to reduce the time the system may be disrupted by the error.
However, it may be difficult for the system administrator to identify the similar group. For example, the system may comprise dozens of individual processors and each processor may be running one or more pieces of software, including portions of an operating system. The system may further comprise a variety of storage devices like disk drives and input/output (I/O) devices such as printers and scanners. Each of the components of the system may produce error messages that may have different formats. Thus, the complexity of the system may be reflected in a bewildering variety of error messages that may be produced by components of the system. Finding commonalities between the different messages that may be used to place the error in one of the groups may be difficult for the system administrator.
Even if the error can be placed in one of the groups, finding a solution relevant to the group may also be problematic. Select hardware or software applications may each maintain a separate list of solutions to known errors, but the lists may be incomplete or outdated. And even if a solution to an error exists, the system administrator or technician may be obliged to read through many pages of manuals to find the solution.